In Vain
by Styko
Summary: Eigentlich wollte die Crew der Flying Lamb nur ihren Proviant aufstocken, doch als sie die kleine Insel betreten, passiert etwas, das ihrer aller Leben erschüttern wird...


Titel: In Vain  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: ZorroXSanji (allerdings mehr angedeutet als wirklich)  
Warning: angedeutetes Shônen Ai, death, strange, OOC gegen Ende  
  
Bemerkung: *räusper* Jetzt bleibt nicht mal mehr One Piece von meinen kranken Ideen verschont... (wehe es sagt jetzt einer leider XD)   
Wie ich auf die Idee kam weiß ich nicht mehr, ich hatte nur das Bedürfnis mal wieder jemanden sterben zu lassen (das passiert mir, wenn ich zu lange, keine traurigen Storys mehr geschrieben hab^^') und dann kamen mir halt irgendwie die Charas von One Piece unter die Finger^^'   
Allerdings... ist diese Story überhaupt nicht so geworden, wie ich sie haben wollte... erst kam ich die ganze Zeit nicht zu dem, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte und dann hat die Stimmung in der Story selbst auch gar nicht gepasst... Gestern Mittag kam ich aber dann endlich mal auf nen grünen Zweig und ich hab den Schluss einigermaßen so hingekriegt, wie ich ihn haben wollte. Trotzdem kommt mir das Teil hier irgendwie seltsam vor, aber... *shrugs* mir kommt viel seltsam vor :P Entscheidet selbst wie sie euch gefällt. Viel Spaß^^  
  
Disclaimer: One Piece und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Eiichiro Oda und ich mache auch keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
In Vain  
  
„Gum-Gum Schleuder!!!" Die Arme des dunkelhaarigen Jungen dehnten sich einige Meter nach hinten, bevor sie mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit in Richtung seines Gegners flogen. Dieser, viel zu überrascht angesichts Ruffys Gummifähigkeiten, wurde in hohen Bogen davon geschleudert.   
„Sind das alte Freunde von dir, Zorro?" Eigentlich war die Crew der Flying Lamb nur an Land der kleinen Insel  
gegangen, um ihren Proviant aufzustocken, doch schon kurz darauf wurden sie von mindestens zwei Dutzend Schwertkämpfern angegriffen, die in ihrem Kampfgeschrei ab und zu irgendwas von ‚Wir werden uns an dir rächen, Lorenor Zorro!' schrieen.  
„Zorro?" Ruffy, bereits durch einen weiteren Gegner gehindert hinter sich zu dem grünhaarigen Mann zu schauen, rief nach ihm, nachdem er keine Antwort bekam. Gerade als er sich überlegte, dass Zorro wohl einfach zu beschäftigt war, erklang ein schriller Schrei von Nami, so entsetzt und ängstlich, wie er sie noch nie hatte schreien hören.   
Jeglichen Angreifer ignorierend drehte er sich um. Er erfasste die Situation in weniger als einer Sekunde: Lysop und Nami schienen sich erfolgreich gegen einen der Gegner gewehrt zu haben. Fünf weitere lagen um Sanji verteilt, der etwas abseits gerade den sechsten erledigte, sich angesichts Namis Schrei nun aber auch umgedreht hatte. In der Mitte von ihnen allen lagen an die sechszehn Schwertkämpfer, wohl niedergestreckt durch Zorro. Doch zwei von den Angreifern standen noch.   
Als Ruffy sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch, wie Zorro das Schwert aus der linken Hand glitt. Die anderen beiden lagen bereits auf dem Boden. Seine rechte Hand lag verkrampft auf dem Bauch, versuchend das herausströmende Blut abzudrücken. Langsam sank der Schwertkämpfer in die Knie, seine Augen geweitet vor Unglaube und... Angst?  
Ruffy hatte keine Zeit sich um die, für Zorro, ungewöhnliche Emotion in dessen Augen Gedanken zu machen, denn der eine Angreifer, der den grünhaarigen Mann wohl auch niedergestreckt hatte, holte gerade mit seinem Schwert zum finalen Schlag an.   
„Gum-Gum Kanone!!!" Erneut dehnten sich die Arme um kurz darauf mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf den vorderen Gegner zuzurasen. Keine Sekunde später war er bereits weit aufs Meer hinaus geschleudert worden.   
Der schwarzhaarige Junge wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als er bemerkte, dass der hintere Angreifer sich rechtzeitig geduckt hatte und nun seiner seits zum Todesstoß ansetzen wollte. Ruffy blieb keine Zeit für einen neuen Angriff und so musste er entsetzt zusehen, wie das Schwert auf Zorros Rücken zuraste und –   
Ein schwarzgekleidetes Bein schnellte vor, traf den Bauch des Gegners mit voller Kraft und schleuderte ihn ebenfalls weit auf das Meer hinaus. Damit war die Gefahr gebannt.  
In weniger als einer Sekunde waren alle zu Zorro gestürzt. Ruffy und Lysop räumten die Leichen der Besiegten weg, um Nami und Sanji Platz zumachen, die sich zu dem Schwertkämpfer hinabbeugten um seine Wunde zu begutachten.   
„Schon... gut..." Der grünhaarige Mann schob die Hand des Kochs weg. „Ist nicht... weiter... schlimm..."  
„Und wieso hörst du dich dann so furchtbar gedrückt an?", fragte der Abgewiesene sarkastisch. Zorro warf ihm nur einen seltsamen Blick zu, erwiderte aber nichts und ab diesem Augenblick war klar, dass es dem Schwertkämpfer gar nicht gut ging.   
Nami versuchte Zorros Arm wegzuschieben, was ihr jedoch nur ein paar Zentimeter und einige Sekunden gelang. Danach presste er ihn wieder gegen die Wunde, nun ihr einen weiteren seltsamen Blick zuwerfend. Augenblicke verhaarten sie in dieser Position, bis die Frau kaum merklich nickte.   
„Er braucht dringend einen Arzt!" Sie versuchte ihre Stimme stark klingen zu lassen, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang. „Ruffy, Lysop und ich gehen einen suchen. Sanji, du bleibst bei Zorro!"  
„Aber..."  
„Kein aber, Sanji! Es muss jemand bei ihm bleiben, der sich um ihn kümmern kann, aber auch mit den Kerlen fertig wird, sollten sie zurückkommen. Das kannst du am besten! Wir drei", sie wandte sich an die zwei anderen Männer, die immer noch leicht entsetzt auf ihren am Boden knienden Freund starrten und erst durch die Stimme der Frau wieder zur Besinnung gebracht wurden. „Wir teilen uns auf. Es führen drei Wege von der kleinen Anlegebucht hier weg, jeder nimmt einen. Nehmt den erstbesten Arzt, den ihr auftreiben könnt. Also, los jetzt!"  
Sie war bereits losgerannt, so schnell, dass keiner mehr etwas sagen konnte. Sanji warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick hinterher, hatte er da gerade richtig gesehen? Hatte Nami –  
„OK, dann los! Wir sind gleich wieder da, Zorro!" Ruffy grinste breit, hielt seinen Strohhut fest und spurtete in die zweite Richtung los.   
„Ja..." Lysops Stimme klang etwas belegt. „Halte durch, Kumpel!" und damit verschwand auch er, den dritten Weg entlang rennend, Sanji und Zorro alleine lassend.   
  
Der Schrei einer Möwe unterdrückte Sanjis Missfallenslaut, nachdem er den drei restlichen Mitgliedern hinterher sah, die sich gerade von dannen machten. Erst durch ein gekeuchtes Husten des anderen wurde er zurück in die Gegenwart geholt.   
Zorro hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, die nicht um die Bauchwunde verkrampft war und als er sie wegnahm war sie blutverschmiert. Langsam davon überzeugt, dass es doch schlimmer war als gedacht, zog der Koch sein Jackett aus und band es dem anderen um den Bauch.  
„Was... machst du... da?"  
„Versuchen die Blutung zu stoppen. Und jetzt leg dich hin, dann strömt das Blut nicht so schnell raus."   
Sanji packte Zorro an den Schultern und zog ihn mit leichter Gewalt nach unten. Auf halben Weg bemerkte er aber, dass er eigentlich gar keine sonderliche Kraft aufbringen musste. Der Schwertkämpfer kam seiner Aufforderung widerspruchslos nach.   
Der Koch rutschte etwas nach hinten, während er den Oberkörper des anderen stützte. Schließlich lag der Grünhaarige auf dem Boden, den Kopf in den Schoß des Blonden gebettet.   
„Was machst du eigentlich für einen Scheiß, Zorro? Du wehrst doch sonst auch immer zehn Gegner auf einmal ab."  
Ein gequältes Grinsen stahl sich auf die Lippen des Angesprochenen. „Nicht ganz so leicht bei fünfzehn erfahrenen Schwertkämpfern... War wohl etwas zu langsam..."  
Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wollten die eigentlich von dir? Schienen dich gekannt zu haben."  
Zorro drehte seinen Kopf nach links um sich eine der Leichen etwas näher anzusehen. Obwohl sein Blick nicht mehr ganz klar war, erkannte er die Kleidung wieder.  
„Kopfgeldjäger... aus dem East Blue... hab ihnen mal nen großen Fisch weggeschnappt... Fanden sie wohl nicht so toll..."  
Das Gesicht des Kochs verzog sich etwas, nahm gleich darauf aber wieder seinen desinteressierten Ausdruck an. Kurz musterte er den Schwertkämpfer unter sich. Zorro lag flach auf dem Boden, den linken Arm schlaff neben dem Körper, den rechten immer noch unnatürlich über die Wunde verkrampft. Allerdings floss das Blut nicht mehr so schnell hinaus, was Sanji schon mal aus positiv empfand. Trotzdem wollte er sich den Schnitt angucken und streckte die Hände aus.  
„Lass..." es klang nicht wütend, was den Blonden wunderte und in der Bewegung erstarren ließ.   
„Ich will mir die Wunde doch nur angucken."  
„Warum? Kannst doch sowieso nichts dagegen machen, oder?"  
Zorro schien stichelnd klingen zu wollen, angesichts seines geschwächten Zustandes gelang ihm das aber nicht. Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ Sanji von dem Schnitt ab. Er empfand es für besser ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu kontern, das würde den anderen nur aufregen und Aufregung würde ihm nicht gut tun.   
„Soll ich dir irgendwas holen? Wasser?" Sanji besann sich. „Oder lieber Rum?"  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Zorros Lippen. „Nein... So ist gut..."  
Der Schwertkämpfer schloss die Augen und der Koch glaubte kurz einen zufriedenen, fast genießenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen zu sehen. Erneut verwirrt schob er das grüne Kopftuch nach oben um die Stirn zu fühlen. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Laut des Zweifelns beschloss er schließlich, dass Zorro anhand des Fiebers etwas neben sich stand. Welchen Grund sollte er denn bitte schön sonst haben verträumt lächelnd auf dem Schoß seines Erzfeindes zu liegen? Unter normalen Umständen würde er ja wohl lieber Harakiri begehen, als sich Sanjis Pflege hingeben zu müssen. Doch ganz so stimmten die Überlegungen des Koches nicht...  
  
Ein strahlend blauer Himmel und klare unsichtbare Sonnenstrahlen malten ein Bild von Harmonie und Freude auf die kleine Insel, die neben einem Wald noch drei kleine Dörfer beherrbergte. Verschiedenste Vögel zwitscherten fröhliche Lieder in die Luft, balgten sich um sich kurz darauf wieder zu versöhnen.   
Neben einem kleinen Weg, der durch den Wald führte, stand eine große Eiche, mit ausladenden Ästen, die den Anschein erweckten jeden beschützen zu wollen, der sich unter ihnen befand. Auch die kleine zusammengekauerte Gestalt an ihrem Stamm hätte die Eiche gerne beschützt. Doch sie konnte sie nicht schützen vor der Trauer, die sich langsam in das Herz der weinenden Gestalt schlich.   
Schon kurz nachdem sie sich sicher gewesen war, dass sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite der anderen war, hatte Nami angehalten und sich unter den Baum gekauert. Die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen und die Stirn auf die Knie gelegt saß sie da, von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie durch die lange Zeit der aufgezwungenen Gefühllosigkeit bei Arlong nun derart sensibel geworden war, oder ob... Ob man sich immer so fühlte, wenn man... einen seiner besten Freunde verlor?  
Am liebsten hätte sie aufgeschrieen, ihren Schmerz in die Welt hinaus, aber als sie ihren Mund öffnete entwich ihm nur ein leises Schluchzen.   
  
Zorro wusste ganz genau, dass das, was er gerade tat seinen ganzen Grund- und Vorsätzen vollkommen widersprach. Er war bei vollstem Bewusstsein, seine Gedanken waren vollkommen klar. Aber er dachte sich auch, dass er in dieser Situation, in der er sich gerade befand, seine ganzen Grund- und Vorsätze einfach über Bord schmeißen konnte. Inzwischen zählte nur noch der Augenblick, mehr nicht.   
Er hatte Schmerzen, starke Schmerzen und er fühlte, wie langsam aber sicher immer mehr Kraft seinen Körper verließ. Aber er fühlte auch die warme, weiche Hand auf seiner Stirn, die er mehr genoss als sich ihr Besitzer vorstellen konnte.   
Zorro öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit, gerade soviel, dass er die Konturen des Gesichtes über ihm erkennen konnte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich bei diesem Anblick zu einem Lächeln.   
„Stört es dich, wenn ich rauche?"  
„Du fragst mich doch sonst auch nie..."  
Ein genervter Laut drang aus Sanjis Kehle, während er mit seiner Hand in die Hosentasche fuhr um Zigaretten und Streichhölzer herauszuholen.  
„Ich wollte halt mal höflich sein..."  
Zorro grinste. „Steht dir nicht..."  
„Was?" Der Koch klang hörbar verwirrt.  
„Die Höflichkeit... jedenfalls mir gegenüber..."  
Auch wenn der Schwertkämpfer die Augen noch geschlossen hatte, wusste er ganz genau, dass der andere eine Augenbraue hochzog und ihn mit einem genervt-beleidigten Blick ansah.  
„Ich werd's mir abgewöhnen..."  
„Besser so..."   
„... musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?"  
Zorro öffnete seine Augen um Sanji frech anzugrinsen und herausfordernd zu sagen:  
„Das weißt du doch..."  
Der Koch verdrehte die Augen, der andere schloss seine wieder. Ein scharfes Kratzen zeigte die Entzündung des kleinen Feuerstäbchens, der schwache Geruch von Rauch die der Zigarette.   
„Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Rauchen der Gesundheit schadet?"  
„Is' doch egal. Sterben müssen wir alle irgendwann mal."  
„Wie wahr..." Zorros Stimme schwankte ungewöhnlich, was Sanji auch bemerkte. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und blickte auf das Gesicht mit den noch immer geschlossenen Augen unter sich. Das Lächeln war verschwunden, dafür lag nun ein Ausdruck in den Zügen des Mannes, den er nicht deuten konnte. War es Angst? Fühlte Zorro Angst? Aber wieso sollte Zorro, dem jegliches Gefühl der Angst zuvor fremd gewesen war sie nun plötzlich fühlen?   
„Lass mich sehen!" Noch bevor der andere irgendwie reagieren konnte, lag Sanjis Hand schon auf Zorros um sie wegzuschieben, doch obwohl der Schwertkämpfer bereits stark geschwächt war, war er noch stark genug standzuhalten.   
„Nein!"  
„Und wieso nicht? Lass mich verdammt nochmal schauen!"  
„Ich hab keine Lust, dass du mit deinen dreckigen Griffeln in meiner Wunde rumstocherst und-", weiter konnte der Verletzte nicht sprechen, da ihn ein heftige Hustenkrampf schüttelte.   
Sanji verzog kurz genervt das Gesicht, half ihm dann aber sich ein wenig aufzurichten, damit er sich an dem ausgehusteten Blut nicht verschluckte.   
„Du solltest dich nicht aufregen..."  
„Das weiß ich selbst..." Langsam legte Zorro sich zurück in den Schoß des Koches, der kurzentschlossen das grüne Kopftuch des anderen nahm und ihm über die blutigen Lippen wischte.   
„Dann wäre es doch eigentlich klug, sich auch daran zu halten, oder?" Der Koch klang hörbar sarkastisch. Doch der Schwertkämpfer grinste nur wieder gequält.  
„Seit wann mache ich denn etwas Kluges?"  
Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich eher, seit wann du so selbstironisch bist."  
„Seit ich damit das letzte Wort habe..." Er grinste wieder, der andere verdrehte erneut die Augen.   
  
Die Möwen zogen weit oben im Blau des Himmels ihre Kreise und warfen flirrende Schatten auf das Felsgestein. Vereinzelte Wolken verhüllten die leuchtende Scheibe der Sonne, wurden jedoch bald darauf vom Wind weitergetrieben um der kleinen Insel die volle Kraft an Sonnenlicht zu schenken.   
Sanji achtete darauf, dass die Strahlen auf seinen Rücken fielen und der Verletzte so etwas Schatten hatte. Zorro atmete inzwischen schwerer und, auch wenn der Koch sich nicht ganz sicher war, nicht ganz regelmäßig. Dazu schien das Fieber gestiegen zu sein und unter der verkrampften rechten Hand strömten immer noch kleine Rinnsaale von Blut hervor.   
Der Blonde wusste nicht wie lange die anderen schon weg waren, sicherlich nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde. Aber auch wenn die Insel nicht sehr groß war, die Dörfer waren am anderen Ende und bis man sie erreicht brauchte man mindestens 30 Minuten. Bis sie dann noch einen Arzt gefunden hatten und wieder zurückwaren... Sanji beschlich eine ungutes Gefühl.   
„Hey, Sanji..."  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah der Angesprochene hinab, doch Zorro hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen. „Ja?", fragte er deshalb zurück.  
„Gib mir einen Zug..." Die Augen nun geöffnet, hob der Schwertkämpfer seinen linken Arm.  
Doch der Koch reagierte nicht, war er doch viel zu verwirrt. „Ich dachte du rauchst nicht."  
„Halt die Klappe und gib her..."  
Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen nahm Sanji die halb gerauchte Zigarette aus dem Mund und legte sie in Zorros leicht zitternde Hand. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als der Verwundete einen tiefen Zug nahm und sie danach wieder zurückreichte.  
„Dich soll einer verstehen..."  
Zorro grinste wieder. „Manchmal muss man Dinge ausprobieren, oder nicht?"  
Der Koch seufzte. „Ausgerechnet jetzt?!" Mit seiner Betonung auf dem zweiten Wort spielte er auf die Verwundung an.   
Der Schwertkämpfer zuckte mit den Schultern so gut es auf dem Boden und in seinem Zustand ging. „Warum nicht?"  
Ein erneutes Seufzen aus der Kehle des Blonden.   
„Willst du denn nichts mehr ausprobieren, bevor du stirbst...?"  
Vollkommen überrumpelt von der Frage, starrte Sanji einige sprachlose Momente in die fragenden Augen unter sich. Dann riss er sich zusammen, meinte aber trotzdem leicht stotternd:  
„Naja... schon... aber... aber ich hab mir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht... ich rechne nicht so bald mit meinem Tod..."  
„Manchmal kommt er aber früher als man denkt..." Zorro hatte die Augen wieder abgewandt und starrte nun glasigen Blickes neben sich auf den Boden. Sanji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Glaubte Zorro etwa, dass er... sterben würde?  
„Jetzt red keinen Scheiß, Alter!", lauter als beabsichtigt schrie er den Verwundeten an. Der blickte nur stumm in das wütende und irgendwie auch verängstigte Gesicht des Koches und – begann zu lachen.  
Sanji schaute irritiert, bis er schließlich begriff und dem anderen eine leichte Kopfnuss verpasste.  
„Hör auf mir Angst zu machen..."  
Noch geschüttelt von einigen Kichersalven, entgegnete Zorro: „Sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst?"  
Der Koch setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf und starrte zur Seite. Dann meinte er nuschelnd:  
„Du solltest dir lieber mal Gedanken machen, dass du das nicht als selbstverständlich ansiehst..."  
„Und wieso ist das so selbstverständlich...?"   
Sanji richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Zorro und sah ihn an, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, dass der Schwertkämpfer die Antwort wirklich nicht wusste. Dann schüttelte er empört den Kopf und sagte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen:  
„Wir sind doch immerhin Freunde..."  
Der Verwundete lächelte schwach. „Ja, das sind wir...", und Sanji glaubte in der schwachen Stimme Zufriedenheit, aber auch einen Hauch von Sehnsucht und Schmerz herauszuhören.   
  
Mit einem leichten Knistern drückte der Koch den Zigarettenstummel auf dem Felsen aus und musterte den Verwundeten. Zorro hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, den Mund jedoch etwas geöffnet. Anscheinend fiel ihm das Atmen so leichter. Trotzdem senkte und hob sich sein Brustkorb nun merklich unregelmäßig und der Strom des Blutes war noch immer nicht versiegt. Seine Stirn glühte inzwischen und kleine Schweißperlen rannen von ihr hinab. Sanji nahm erneut das grüne Kopftuch und tupfte sie sanft weg. Kurz darauf vernahm er ein leichtes Kichern.  
„Was ist?", der Blonde sah den anderen fragend an, verstand er doch nicht, weshalb dieser nun plötzlich anfing zu lachen.   
„Nichts..."  
„Ach? Du lachst einfach nur so, ja?" Sanji klang erneut sarkastisch.  
„Vielleicht bin ich ja inzwischen verrückt geworden..." Zorro grinste wieder und erntete ein Augenverdrehen.   
Nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens tupfte der Koch abermals den Schweiß weg – und Zorro kicherte zum wiederholten Male. Sanji, inzwischen genervt, meinte forsch:  
„Was ist denn jetzt?!! Und sag mir ja nicht nochmal, dass du verrückt geworden bist! Das warst du im Grunde schon immer..."  
Der Verwundete grinste, während er den Mann über sich eine Weile betrachtete. Dann wandte er den Blick ab und antwortete ihm.   
„Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass, wenn mir jemand diese Situation vor ner Woche beschrieben hätte, ich ihn nur ausgelacht hätte..."  
Der Blonde überlegte ein paar Sekunde und stimmte dem anderen schließlich zu. „Ja... der große Lorenor Zorro wird von ein paar kleinen Schwertkämpfern besiegt..."  
„Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht..."  
Sanji betrachtete ihn verwirrt. „Was dann?"  
Doch Zorro antwortete nicht, sah ihn von seinem Schoß aus nur verklärt an, mit einem leicht verträumten Lächeln und einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den Sanji nicht deuten konnte.   
  
Ein Möwe zog ihre Kreise immer enger um die beiden Männer auf dem Boden, die Augen auf ihre Umgebung gerichtet, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Doch auch als sie gelandet war und einige Meter von ihnen entfernt wippende Schritt tat, fand sie nichts. Dann bewegte sich der eine Mann ganz plötzlich und vor Schreck flog sie davon.  
Sanji schenkte der Möwe nur wenig Beachtung. Zorro machte ihm mittlerweile mehr Sorgen. Er atmete immer schwerer und das Fieber nahm weiter zu.  
„Soll ich dich nicht doch aufs Schiff bringen?"  
„Warum?" Seine Stimme war schwach und keuchend.   
„Da ist es etwas bequemer."  
„Nein... geht schon... würde jetzt auch nicht mehr... viel Sinn machen..." Erneut lag ein Grinsen auf Zorros Lippen, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich erneut der seltsame Ausdruck wider, den Sanji nur als Angst identifizieren konnte. Außerdem machten ihn die Worte des Verwundeten stutzig. Er wartete darauf, dass der Schwertkämpfer wieder zu lachen begann, doch diesmal meinte er es wohl nicht als Scherz.  
„Zorro?"   
„Hm?"  
„Glaubst du... dass du sterben musst?" Sanjis Stimme schwankte mehr als er es beabsichtigt hatte.   
„Nein..." Trotz der Antwort konnte der Koch sich nicht beruhigen, irgendetwas schwang da in Zorros Stimme mit, dass nun auch ihm Angst machte. „Ich weiß es..."  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen krochen nur schwerfällig durch das Blätterwerk der großen Eiche. Nami war das recht. Sie wollte keine Sonne. Sie wollte lieber Regen. Dieser strahlende Sonnenschein kam ihr vor, als wolle er sie verhöhnen, auslachen. Sie verlor gerade einen ihrer besten Freunde und diese Sonne hatte nichts besseres zu tun als sie ihrer Tränen wegen zu verspotten!  
„Nami?"  
Die Frau schreckte auf und blickte sich ängstlich um. Neben ihr auf dem Waldweg standen Ruffy und Lysop, beide außer Atem, zusammen mit einem etwas älteren Herrn, der von Ruffy mitgezogen wurde, wahrscheinlich ein Arzt, den sie aufgetrieben hatten.   
„Nami, was ist los? Warum bist du nicht ins Dorf gegangen?! In deinem wäre der Arzt gewesen. Lysop und ich mussten alle drei abklappern, bis wir einen gefunden hatten. Nami? Jetzt komm schon, Zorro braucht Hilfe."  
Bei der Erwähnung des letzten Namens, wurde die Frau erneut von einem Schluchzkrampf übermannt. Ruffy, der sich eigentlich schon wieder auf den Weg machen wollte, hielt inne und sah seine Navigatorin verwirrt an. Lysop, den auch schon ein seltsames Gefühl beschlichen hatte, als sie Zorro und Sanji verlassen hatten, trat auf sie zu und fragte zögerlich:  
„Ist es wegen Zorro? Wird er... wird er..." Der Junge konnte nicht weitersprechen, aber das musste er gar nicht. Nami verstand ihn auch so. Als sie nickte, wurde der Tränenfluss noch größer.   
„Jetzt hört endlich auf damit!" Ruffy wurde nun wütend, der Arzt stand nur nichtsverstehend daneben und betrachtete die Szene verwirrt. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann wird Zorro- "  
„Nein, Ruffy!" Nami unterbrach ihn mit scharfer, aber dennoch schwankender Stimme. „Es ist zu spät... es war schon zu spät als wir losgelaufen sind. Ich hab die Wunde gesehen... Das... das kann man nicht mehr heilen..."   
Der Junge mit dem Strohhut sah sie entsetzt an, der andere ebenfalls, aber auch ein bisschen verwirrt.  
„Und warum sollten wir dann weggehen? Wenn es doch sowieso zu spät gewesen war, dann hätten wir doch auch bleiben können und..."  
Lysop hielt inne, als Nami ihren Kopf schüttelte.   
„Zorro und Sanji... Zorro wollte mit ihm allein sein... es gibt da etwas, dass die zwei noch bereden müssen... deshalb... Lasst sie alleine... es ist wichtig für Zorro, dass... dass er ihm das noch sagen kann..."  
Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, wieder brach sie in Tränen aus. Lysop und Ruffy verstanden zwar nicht, was es war, dass Zorro mit Sanji noch bereden müsste, aber sie respektierten seinen Wunsch. Während Lysop, ebenfalls weinend, Nami in die Arme nahm, sank Ruffy am Stamm eines anderen Baumes nieder. Geistesabwesend meinte er zu dem Doktor, der noch immer auf dem Weg stand, dass er nicht mehr gebraucht würde und zurückgehen sollte. Es wäre bereits alles erledigt.   
Der Junge mit dem Strohhut betrachtete abwesend seine zwei Crewmitglieder, die unter der Eiche saßen und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu trösten. Er selbst saß einfach nur da, zu entsetzt um etwas zu sagen, zu denken oder zu fühlen. Er hatte nie zuvor jemanden verloren, der ihm wichtig war. Er hatte nie zuvor daran gedacht, dass jemand seiner Crew eines Tages wirklich sterben könnte. Und er hatte nie zuvor gedacht, dass er in diesem Augenblick nur Leere spüren würde, ohne den kleinsten Hauch von Trauer...  
  
„Aber..." Sanjis Stimme brach. Er konnte nicht weiterreden, zu sehr hatte ihn Zorros letzter Satz geschockt. Dieser lag mit halbgeöffneten, glasigen Augen auf seinem Schoß, die Lippen zu einem kleinen gequälten Lächeln verzogen.   
„Kein aber...", sagte der Verwundete dann schwach. „Ich kann es spüren... ich spüre es schon die ganze Zeit... schon seit... der Kerl mich... niedergestreckt hat..."  
Sanji schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren, das konnte doch nicht sein. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen, was er tun sollte. Er war nie zuvor in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen. Damals mit Jeff auf dem kleinen Felsvorsprung, da waren sie beide halbtot, halb verhungert gewesen. Da wären sie beide zugrunde gegangen. Aber jetzt, hier, da lag nur Zorro im Sterben und Sanji hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte.   
„Weißt du was...?" Die Worte des Verwundeten rissen den Koch aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Was?" Sanji versuchte stark zu klingen, doch man hörte noch ein leichtes Zittern.   
Zorros Stimme war nur ein kleines Flüstern: „Ich habe Angst..."  
  
Das Rauschen der Brandung schwoll für einige Momente an, als die Wellen sich an den Felsen brachen und zurück ins Meer geschleudert wurden. Die Strömung veränderte sich ein wenig und das Rauschen wurde leiser, die Wellen brachen sich woanders.  
Fast automatisch griff Sanjis linke Hand nach der freien des Verwundeten und drückte sie. Es war die einzige Geste, die er als angebracht empfand.  
„Schon gut..." sagte er dann, versuchend sich zusammenzunehmen. „Ich bin bei dir... du brauchst keine Angst zu haben..."  
Zorro lächelte leicht. „Danke..."  
Der Koch versuchte zurückzulächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
„Es ist schade..."  
„Was?"  
„Das mein Leben jetzt schon enden muss.... dabei... hatte ich noch so viel vor..."  
Sanji strich ihm sanft über die Stirn. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Zorro sich fühlen musste. Er selbst würde wohl verzweifeln, wenn er genau wusste, dass er seinen Traum niemals erfüllen könnte.   
„Wir können ja alle Schwertkämpfer, die wir finden kampfunfähig machen... dann kann niemand sagen, dass sie besser waren als du..." Es war ein schlechter Scherz, den Sanji da versuchte, doch trotzdem musste Zorro leicht grinsen. Aber nach einigen Sekunden schwand es schon wieder.  
„Vielleicht ist das nicht mal das, was mir am meisten Leid tut..."  
Der Koch sah den Sterbenden verwirrt an. Was könnte ihm mehr Leid tun, als die Tatsache, dass er seinen Traum nicht erfüllen konnte?  
Zorro schien Sanjis Gedanken zu erraten. „Inzwischen... habe ich begriffen, dass... dass manche Dinge mehr wert sind als ein guter Kämpfer zu sein.... leider zu spät..." Er lächelte schwach, während er in das Gesicht blickte, dass er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte. „Versprichst du mir was...?"  
Der Koch nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen, während er in die Augen des anderen blickte.  
„Du musst dich jetzt um die ganze Truppe kümmern... sie beschützen... und Ruffy hin und wieder... zur Ordnung rufen... okay?"  
Ein erneutes Nicken.  
„Und..." Zorro blickte den anderen schief lächelnd und ein wenig verlegen an. „Erfüllst du... mir... meinen letzten... Wunsch?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, heiser und schmerzvoll.   
Sanji war verwirrt, wusste nicht was der andere meinte, aber nickte trotzdem kaum merklich.   
Die linke Hand des Schwertkämpfers befreite sich aus der des Kochs und hob sich dann zitternd zu dessen Kopf. Sanji spürte wie sich die kalten Finger um seinen Nacken schlossen und ihn mit aller verbleibender Kraft hinunterzogen.   
Die glasigen Augen schlossen sich, dann seine warmen Lippen auf den kalten des anderen. Ein Kuss, schwach und sanft wie ein Windhauch, doch von so viel Bedeutung für den Sterbenden.   
Der Griff wurde locker, die verklärten Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit um das Gesicht des Koches nocheinmal zu sehen. Die linke Hand des Schwertkämpfers glitt von Sanjis Nacken, die rechte von der Bauchwunde – ein großes, blutverschmiertes Loch freigebend, aus dem die Gedärme quollen und das bereits kurz nach der Entstehung nicht mehr zu reparieren gewesen war.  
„Zorro?" 


End file.
